


a galactic level typo

by distractionpie



Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Crack, Fifteen Minute Fic, Gen, Humour, Miscommunication, Typos, chatfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-04
Updated: 2020-09-04
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:47:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26283646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/distractionpie/pseuds/distractionpie
Summary: Excerpt from the Grand Army of the Republic's internal messaging system.Clone trooper CC-2224 requests further details regarding the mission status of the 501st legion.Clarity is not achieved.
Comments: 21
Kudos: 136





	a galactic level typo

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Ewina](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ewina/gifts).



CC-2224: How is it going down there Rex?

CT-7567: My report was submitted yesterday. Don't tell me the net has crashed and lost data again

CC-2224: I saw your report. Very short on your usual commentary. What's irregular?

CT-7567: Nothing major. Troopers are fine, we're making good progress on our objectives, it's just that, between you and me, Skywalker is acting like a sith

CC-2224: Clarify. 

CT-7567: the usual but worse. Losing his temper over petty details, disregarding procedure in favour of his own judgement even more than normal, misusing his authority over the troopers for personal matters, treating us like morons with his terrible lies about his relationship with sen Amidala. Well those last two are usually connected.

CC-2224: I'll report this to my General at once. 

CT-7567: No, it's fine. We're handling it, he'll probably calm down once Amidala decants, and I'm not sure he'll listen to Kenobi about it anyway. 

CC-2224: Then it's all the more important my General and the Council know. The Jedi have measures for one of their own coming under the influence of the Darkside. And I have General Kenobi's assurance that they'll take trooper complaints seriously. Nobody wants a repeat of Krell.

CT-7567: Darkside? 

CT-7567: Don't you think that's going a bit far. He's being a little sith, but he's still loyal.

CT-7567: SHIT! 

CT-7567: Shit, Cody. Skywalker is acting like a SHIT.

CT-7567: Cody!

CT-7567: oh sith

**Author's Note:**

> dedicated to Ewina whose sith/shit typo complaint inspired me


End file.
